An accidental wish
by Shadowmaster1026
Summary: Gohan, while not paying attention, makes a wish to the Eternal Dragon and becomes a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z-The Accidental Wish

Disclaimer-I do not own DBZ

Authors note-This story takes place right after the Cell saga. However, there will be some obvious story changes.

"Eternal dragon, we summon you!" was the call that could be heard from Capsule Corp. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the Z-fighters were gathered around the dragon balls to make their wish. As Shenron rose, he said "Those who have summoned me, I shall grant you 2 wishes." Bulma and the rest only needed 1 wish for now. "Shenron, we will use only one wish for now, we want to bring Goku back." The excitement was building. "Your wish has been granted." Shenron said. "Now I shall rest until you next call upon me."

Suddenly, Goku was standing right in front of them. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked just before his friends and family swarmed him. Even Vegeta seemed glad to see him. All was as it should be on Earth.

6 months later

Gohan was out collecting the seven dragon balls, not for any particular reason, just because he was bored. Everyone had gotten stronger over the past six months. Chi-Chi was pregnant. Goku and Vegeta trained a lot and got much stronger. Even Gohan himself had become much stronger. And now he had six out of the seven dragon balls, and was approaching the seventh one fast. He landed in the general area of where the dragon ball was and started searching. He saw an orange glow coming from under a pile of rocks. "Aha, I found it, I wonder how the dragon balls get into these weird places." At the moment, however, he did not care about the answer. All he cared about was summoning Shenron and thinking of a wish. "Shenron, I summon you!" Gohan shouted as the sky turned black and thunder roared. Then, the expected light shot out of the dragon balls, and the giant green dragon of Earth appeared. "You have summoned me, so you shall get one wish, since that is the number you have left from my last summoning. State your wish now." Gohan now had to think of what his wish was going to be. There were an unlimited number of things he could wish for. Suddenly, a couple arguing interrupted his thoughts. They were arguing about him doing something that she did not like. Absent mindedly, Gohan said, "Sometimes I wish I could understand girls." Shenron's eyes began to glow as he said, "Your wish is granted." There was a bright flash and Gohan blacked out.

At Goku's house

Goku and Chi-Chi (who was six months pregnant) heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" They said in unison.

The door opened, revealing a 12-13 year old girl with black eyes, black hair, and the same type of outfit Piccolo usually wears.

"Hello…" she said.

"Um, who are you?" asked Goku.

"I'm Gohan." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z-An accidental wish

Chapter 2-A coincidental plot device.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, if I did, Janemba, Broly, Bojack, and Cooler would have been in the show.

Last time, Gohan accidentally wished himself into being a girl!

"Gohan! How did this happen? When did this happen? Why did you knock?" were the questions the transformed demi-saiyan was asked. Gohan explained what had happened, and said that if she had not knocked, Goku may have attacked, and that would have been bad.

"Okay," said Chi-Chi. "We have to wait a whole year before Gohan can change back, so we need to get her some new clothes." Gohan looked terrified.

"Why can't I just wear the clothes that I have now?" she asked, trying to get out of the impending shopping trip. After seeing her mother shop for just a few sets of clothes, she knew if Chi-Chi had to get an entire new wardrobe, she might not survive.

"Um, well, this is still kind of new to me. Can't the shopping wait a day or two?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Well, I suppose, since we do need to get enough money for it."

"Yes!" yelled Gohan.

"But that does not mean you're off the hook. You do need new clothes." Chi-Chi said.

That night

Gohan was still not wearing her training clothes, since nothing else she owned fit anymore. Goku and Chi-Chi were in the living room talking'

"Well, this is quite an unexpected development, but, it's only for a year." Said Goku.

"Yes, but we still have to find some way to pay for new clothes." Said Chi-Chi. Just then, the Ox King barged into the home. "Hi Goku, Hi Chi-Chi, how are you."

"Good." Said both in unison.

"Where's my grandson, I have something that may interest him." Said the giant, while holding out a poster.

"What have you got there?" asked Goku.

"It's a poster for a martial arts competition, I thought Gohan might want to enter."

Chi-Chi got up and grabbed the poster from her father. "Gohan has better things to do than…" Chi-Chi stopped her speech when she noticed the writing at the bottom of the page. **Grand Prize-500,000 zenny. **She was struck with an idea.

"She'll enter!"

"Whu?" said Goku, completely shocked.

"She?" asked the Ox King.

"Oh yeah, guess we better fill you in" said Goku.

1 long explanation later

"That is very odd, even for us" said the confused father of Chi-Chi.

At this point, Gohan entered the room.

"Hi Grandpa." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Gohan, you are going to enter this tournament." Said Chi-Chi sternly.

"Whuu?" said Gohan.

"That's what I said." Stated Goku.

"A 500,000 zenny prize!" said the young girl.

"Yep, guess what that's gonna be used for." Said Chi-Chi happily.

"Gee, I wonder." Said a less than thrilled Gohan.

Chi-Chi left the room laughing maniacally, and Gohan was left talking to her father and grandfather. "So, when is this tournament?" she asked, wanting to get used to her body before hand.

"Says here, 2 days." Said the Saiyan warrior.

"What, that's not enough time." She said sadly.

"Of course it is, I'll train with you tomorrow." Said Goku, excited that he would get to train with Gohan again.

"I suppose I don't have a choice?" asked the new girl.

"Nope." Said Goku.

"Okay, but we have a lot of work to do." Said the young girl.

That night, everyone went to bed excited, anticipating what the next few days would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z-An accidental wish

Chapter 3-Training and the tournament.

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ

The next morning, Gohan and Goku got up at the crack of dawn to begin their training. Gohan tied her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Goku looked forward to this all night. He had wanted to train with Gohan again ever since he had seen the powers of the Super Saiyan 2. Of course, by now Goku had also reached this form, but Gohan was incredibly powerful when using it.

"Okay now Gohan, we will train without super saiyan powers, unless you want to be a super saiyan all day tomorrow."

That's fine with me Dad." Said Gohan.

They looked at each other and flew into the air. Gohan tried a Masenko attack, but Goku easily dodged it. Gohan then rushed in and started attacking Goku fiercely. The training continued like this for several hours before both of them had to land and take a break for food. Much to Chi-Chi's displeasure, she found that despite Gohan being a girl now, her appetite had not decreased at all. The father-daughter team then went back out to continue their training for several more hours before lunch, and there next scheduled break. Goku could tell that Gohan had not lost much physical strength after the transformation, and she could easily win this competition. Their training continued throughout the day, with periodic breaks for food. Gohan went to bed early that night because of the extreme training she had been through all day. Goku was also very tired. Even the mighty super saiyan could not train all day and not be tired.

The next day

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan arrived at the competition at 8:30. It was a small competition, but offered a big prize because it gave the dojo that was sponsoring it good publicity. The tournament started at 9:00, and Gohan's first opponent was a large boy who had to be 15 years old, and 180 lbs.

"Ha ha, you are my first opponent, and here I thought this might be a challenge. Come on little girl." Said the arrogant fighter.

"What was that?" asked Gohan. She could not believe what she was hearing. "I was gonna go easy on you, but now your going down." She said.

"Ha ha, you go ahead and try to beat me." He said.

The fight started and the boy ran at Gohan. She did not move until he was within range of her fist. One swift blow to the gut left him holding his stomach in pain. "Your pretty strong girl, but I'm still gonna win!" he said as he charged her for a second time. Gohan jumped into the air and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying back, and out of the arena.

"The winner is Gohan, she will advance to the next round." After that display, none of the other fighters made any remarks like that to Gohan, but she won every round almost as quickly. She beat every fighter that fought her, and finally won the money that was being presented as the prize.

At Goku's home

"I can't believe how easy it was to win that competition." Said Gohan, a little disappointed.

"Well Gohan, on the bright side, we can get you clothes that fit now." Said Chi-Chi, obviously excited for the shopping trip. "We are going to go out first thing in the morning, so I suggest you get some rest."

Gohan looked terrified, and turned to her father as if to say help me, but all he could do was give her a concerned look. He did not want the wrath of Chi-Chi brought upon him. Of all the things the saiyan could defeat, his wife was not one of them.

So, the family ate dinner, and sat and relaxed. Gohan was just about to go to her room for a good night's sleep, when Chi-Chi said "Oh, Gohan, by the way, Bulma said that she was going to come with us tomorrow." Gohan paled at this. No matter how bad her mother was when shopping, Bulma was just as bad, if not worse. That night, Gohan went to sleep, very worried about tomorrow. With both Chi-Chi and Bulma there, she would be lucky to survive.

Next time-Gohan goes shopping!


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z-An accidental wish

Chapter 4-Shopping.

The next morning, Gohan was woken up by Chi-Chi at 7:00 AM. She was obviously very excited about the trip, unlike her daughter, who was still trying to get used to being a girl. After breakfast, Gohan went into the bathroom to clean up. She looked in the mirror and saw the girl she had become. Straight black hair down to the middle of her back, a face that looked much more like her mother than it had before, and she was quite a few inches shorter. She sighed. _I can't believe this happened to me. And now a shopping trip, I don't think I am ready for this. _But, ready or not, it was going to happen. Bulma showed up at 8:30.

"Whoa, Gohan, I can't believe this." She said.

Gohan was a little embarrassed about being examined by Bulma. The two older women then dragged poor Gohan into the car and drove off into town. When they reached the mall, the first stop was to get some "personal stuff". Gohan walked out of the store, completely embarrassed. The next stop was to get some clothes for Gohan. Bulma and Chi-Chi had picked out many things for Gohan. Luckily for her, very few were girly. The final stop for the day was to get some shoes. They wanted to get her a bunch of pairs, but Gohan talked them down to just a pair of sneakers. How was never really established, but the theory was that she threatened to go super saiyan and destroy the store or something like that. By the time Gohan and her mother got home, she was exhausted. The family ate dinner, and Gohan went to bed early that night. Goku and Chi-Chi stayed up a little while and talked about how they were going to have another child soon.

The next morning, Chi-Chi got a call from Bulma. The entire family was invited over to Capsule Corp. for the day. Goku and Gohan got excited because Bulma always had good food at her families business. Chi-Chi tried to get Gohan to dress up, but Gohan was content with wearing jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. Chi-Chi decided it was not worth getting into a fight over, and let it go.

When the family arrived at Capsule Corp., they heard a big commotion coming from the back yard. They went to see what was going on.

"Vegeta, you always break that stupid gravity chamber. I have to fix it 10 times a week!" said an obviously annoyed Bulma.

"Maybe if you didn't make it so fragile, then you wouldn't have to fix it so much." Replied Vegeta.

"FRAGILE! That thing is not fragile, a normal person would not be able to break it." Said Bulma.

"Well I am no "normal person". I am the prince of all saiyans." Said Vegeta as he walked away.

"Sometimes I wish I could…" Her noticing Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi standing there interrupted her statement. Vegeta returned to the yard with a drink in his hand.

"Ah, Kakarot, I guess what Bulma said was true. Your child really has become a girl." Said the arrogant prince.

"For now, but in a year we will wish her back to normal." Said Goku.

"Enough talking, we are going to fight Kakarot. I will defeat you this time." Vegeta proclaimed.

"Have it your way Vegeta." Said Goku, just before the two took off to go train. Gohan decided to go play with Trunks. Bulma and Chi-Chi were left alone to talk.

"So, I see Gohan is wearing some of her new clothes." Said Bulma.

"Yes, I tried to get her to dress up, but she wouldn't." said Chi-Chi.

"Well, what do you expect. If this happened to you, would you just dive right in and accept it." Asked Bulma.

"Well, I guess your right." Said Chi-Chi.

"Oh, by the way, are you guys going to the party at master Roshi's Saturday?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, yeah, we are." Said Chi-Chi.

To be continued.

Next time: The party.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Z-An accidental wish

Chapter 5-The party

"Please, can't I stay?" asked Gohan hopefully.

"No, I said that we were all going to go, and that means you to." Said Chi-Chi forcefully

"But I don't want everyone to see me like this." Said the transformed demi-saiyan.

"Were you planning on avoiding them for an entire year?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Maybe…" said Gohan.

"Come on, these people are our friends. They aren't going to attack you or anything." Said Goku, trying to convince Gohan to go. Gohan just sat in a chair, looking defeated.

The next day

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan were all set to leave. The party was going to start in a few minutes, but thanks to instant transmission, they would be there in time. Goku was wearing his usual orange gi, Chi-Chi was wearing her usual clothes, and Gohan was wearing her training outfit that looked like Piccolo's clothes. In other words, everyone was wearing the same thing that they always do.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Goku.

"Yeah." Was the response he got.

They all held hands and were gone in the blink of an eye and appeared on the Turtle Hermit's island. As soon as they appeared, a short bald man and a tall blonde woman came out of the house. (I am assuming that Krillin and #18 were married by this time.)

"Hey Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan." Krillin said.

"Um, Krillin…" said 18 as she poked Krillin in the arm.

"Huh?" he said as he looked at the family. "Who's she?" he asked.

"Well…" Goku and the others then told Krillin and 18 what happened.

"So you're stuck like that for a year?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah." Said Gohan. This was the point when Master Roshi decided to walk out to see what the commotion was. He saw Gohan and looked at the others.

"Gohan…?" he asked.

"Yep." Said the saiyan.

"…"

"…"

"Who wants a soda?" asked the hermit. He went inside, closely followed by Krillin.

"Wow Master Roshi, I can't believe it. Usually when you see a girl, you go nuts." Said the amazed warrior.

"Well Krillin, for one thing, she used to be a he, and second, she could kick my butt." Said the perverted master.

"Oh." Was all Krillin could say. Within a few minutes, everyone had arrived at the island and had been caught up on the latest news. For the next few hours, everyone had a really great time. Suddenly, all of the Z fighters stopped and looked in the same direction. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked confused.

"What's going on?" asked Bulma.

"Quiet!" was the answer she got from the prince of saiyans.

A few more minutes passed and nothing happened. Just as everyone was about to relax, a ki blast went flying through the group of friends. When the looked up, they saw a man who appeared to be about 25. He had short black hair, gray eyes, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He looked around the group and seemed to be studying the warriors. When his eyes landed on 18, he smiled.

"Hello, 18." He said.

"You know him?" asked Goku.

"Yes, he is another android that Gero created. Number 21." She said.

Everyone gasped as they looked at the foe who had just revealed himself.

To be continued.

I had to add the villain here, it seems whenever the group is gathered on that island, something goes horribly wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball Z-An accidental wish

Chapter 6- the encounter and training. The revelation.

Disclaimer-me no ownee dbz

"What are you doing here 21?" asked 18.

"Well, I heard about the good doctor's demise, and thought that I would come looking for you and your brother." Said the latest android.

"17 is dead." Said 18, obviously upset.

"Leave now!" Krillin yelled.

"Who is going to make me?" asked 21.

Just then, Krillin powered up and rushed at the android. In the blink of an eye, his fist had connected with 21's face. The android began to chuckle.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked. Krillin and the others were shocked. That was when 21 decided to launch his own attack. He punched Krillin in the stomach, which sent him flying, and shot a large ball of energy at him. Krillin landed in the water with a large splash, but within 5 seconds, was flying at the menace again.

"You humans never learn, do you?" asked 21 as he held out his hand. A wave of energy erupted from his palm and struck Krillin, knocking him out. He landed softly on the sand in front of his friends.

"I thought that he would be a little stronger than that." 21 said slowly.

"He's stronger than Cell." Said Gohan.

"That's right little girl. Cell was Dr. Gero's prototype of me. I was designed to get the DNA of all the strongest warriors in the universe. And with each piece of DNA that I gather, I get all the more powerful. And best of all, I don't have to absorb anyone to get to my ultimate form. All I need is the DNA of all of you, and the foes that you have defeated. And I already have that." As if to prove his point, 21 fired a death beam at Goku's feet.

"How can we beat someone who's so powerful?" asked Yamcha. No one spoke up. They were faced against an opponent who was stronger than Cell. It seemed to be a hopeless battle.

"Now, some of you may be wondering how to beat me. Well, let me save you the trouble. There is no way. I am the ultimate android. Although, I am not totally unfair. I will give you one week to prepare for our battle. I will not cause harm to anyone in that time. But, be warned. If you are not here in one week, I will start to kill people." The android said as he flew off.

"We need to do a lot of training." Said Goku. "That display of power was incredible. We should all meet at the lookout in an hour." He then proceeded to bring Chi-Chi home. She protested that it was too dangerous for Gohan to fight that monster, but Goku knew that Gohan would have to be there and ready to fight. Just in case it came down to her.

At the lookout

The group had decided that the only way to win this fight was for everyone to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta would go first. That way all of the saiyans would be able to get enough training without causing major harm to the others. Krillin and 18 would go in second, followed by Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaoutzu, who would go third. Piccolo would enter the chamber fourth, and alone, because he can train by himself. Just before Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were about to enter the chamber, Goku walked up to Dende.

"Hey Dende, I have a question."

"What is it Goku?" asked the guardian of Earth.

"If we could find the dragon balls and bring them into the chamber, would they become active while we were in there?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so." Said Dende.

"Great, is there any way to find them?" asked the anxious saiyan.

"Not that I know of." Said Dende. Just then Mr. Popo walked in.

"There is one way." Said the genie.

"What is it?" asked Goku.

"You have to use this." Said Popo, holding a little statue that looked like Shenron. "This will point in the direction of an inactive dragon ball."

"Thank you Popo!" said Goku. He grabbed the statue and in a moment, it had pointed in a direction. Goku flew off in that direction. About an hour later, Goku returned holding seven perfectly round rocks.

"Well, let's get into the time chamber." Said Goku as he carried the rocks into the room. Goku explained that he had hunted down the dragon balls in hopes that he could turn Gohan back before the fight. Now, it would take a long time to explain what happened over the year that they were in there, and a day that was spent by the others doing nothing, so I will skip to the next day.

The next day

Everyone on the lookout waited anxiously for the three saiyans to emerge from the chamber. The door finally opened, and the three emerged one by one. Goku came out first. He was emitting a much higher power level, and looked much stronger. Vegeta, too, came out with a power level that dwarfed his previous one. Finally, Gohan stepped out of the chamber. However, instead of the boy that they were expecting, a 13 year old girl came out. She had black hair down to her waist; she had obviously entered puberty, and had grown a couple of inches since they had seen her last. Behind her lay the dragon balls, in their stone form. Everyone was understandably confused.

"What's going on?" asked Krillin.

"Well," started Gohan, looking a bit down, "We summoned Shenron as soon as the dragon balls became active. When he asked us to make our wish, we wished me back to normal. Nothing happened after a minute and we asked him what was wrong. He said that, due to some sort of dimensional alteration that was made by the first wish, I could not change back."

"Does that mean you never can?" Tien asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Goku. "Shenron said that no matter what, Gohan would be a girl forever."

"What about time travel?" asked Yamcha.

"That would affect an alternate timeline, not our own. Like how Trunks came back to help us fight the androids, they were defeated by us in our time, but he still had to beat them in his own." Explained Goku.

"So what did you wish for?" Dende asked.

"Well, we wished that Gohan would be more comfortable with her new body, and we saved the second wish in case we needed it later." Goku explained.

"That was a good idea." Said Krillin.

"Well, it's your turn to train guys. We are going to go home for a while, and then train some more there." Said Gohan. The two saiyans took off for their home. Vegeta, who had been quiet ever since he came out of the chamber, took off for Capsule Corp. The rest of the gang was left to their training.

Goku's House

Goku and Gohan landed in front of their house. They were told by Dende that Tien had went there and told Chi-Chi that they were in the chamber and Gohan would be back to normal. They entered their house and found Chi-Chi in the living room watching T.V.

"Your back!" she yelled as she got up from her chair with some difficulty. As soon as she saw her husband and child, she got the same confused look the others got when they emerged from the chamber.

"I thought Gohan was going to be back to normal." She said.

"Well, so did we." Said the young saiyan. The two explained the story to Chi-Chi over lunch. Chi-Chi was shocked. After lunch, Goku and Gohan went out in the yard and trained some more. Chi-Chi in the mean time, called the Ox-king and explained what had happened. He said that he would be over later for a visit. The two warriors came in for dinner, satisfied by the training they had gotten done in just one day. When they walked in, they were both super saiyans.

"Why are you still like that?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Oops, guess we forgot." Said Goku as he powered down. The family had a nice dinner. The Ox-king appeared a little while later. The family spent the next few days together. Goku and Gohan trained during the day, and they all sat together at night. It seemed to go very quickly, and soon the day for the battle to begin was at hand.

To be continued.

I assume that Gohan is 13 at this time, and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Z: An accidental wish

Chapter 7-The battle begins.

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ

Everyone arrived at the location that Android #21 had appointed. They were all ready for the battle, however, their foe had not showed up yet.

"Where is that over-developed toaster?" Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down Vegeta, I'm sure he's going to show up. This is his challenge after all." Goku said.

"He had better show up soon. The quicker this whole mess is over, the sooner I can go back to training." Vegeta said. Just then, the android appeared in front of the Z-fighters.

"Well, I must say that I never expected all of you to show up. Shall we begin?" he asked. "Who's first?"

"I am." Vegeta said, stepping forward.

"Very well, let us begin." 21 said. Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan and flew at the android, attempting to land a punch. 21 dodged the punch easily and delivered a kick to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta fell back, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Why you…" The saiyan prince started. He then transformed into a super saiyan 2, and held out one hand. "Try to dodge my Big Bang attack." A large yellow ball of energy formed before Vegeta's hand, and launched toward the android, who raised his own hand, and launched the same attack, each canceling the other out.

"How did you use my attack?" Vegeta asked.

"I thought I told you that one of the robots that collected data on you for Cell's attacks also collected data for me. There was only a two-week period where it was not active, tight before the Cell Games. But, I don't think I missed much." 21 began to laugh at the shocked expressions of the warriors.

"What are we going to do Goku? He knows all of our moves." Krillin asked.

"I don't know Krillin. We have to hope we have enough power to stop him." Goku said. Meanwhile, the fight had resumed, with all of the saiyan prince's attacks failing.

"I grow bored with you Vegeta. I'll end this now. Final Flash!" A large yellow beam of energy shot out of the new enemies hands, hitting Vegeta and knocking him to the ground, still alive, but unconscious.

"Who's next?" After seeing that, no one wanted to fight the android next.

"Goku, we need a plan here." Yamcha said.

"I think I have a plan." Krillin said. "You know how he said the robot stopped following us for a couple of weeks before we fought Cell? Well, we did fight someone in that time that we hadn't fought before."

"You don't mean…" Goku started.

"I do, we can use the dragon balls to bring him here on our side. It's our only shot." Krillin said.

"But we were going to save our last wish in case of any casualties." Goku said. "And if your plan doesn't work, there will be a lot of casualties."

"I know, but you saw what he could do. This may be our only chance." Krillin said.

"Okay, you go to the lookout and make the wish. We'll keep this android busy until you get back." Goku said. Krillin took off toward the lookout. Meanwhile, 21 was getting annoyed.

"Who will fight me next?" he yelled.

"I will." Goku said.

"Fine, let us begin."

"Be careful dad." Gohan said.

"I'll be okay Gohan." Goku walked over to 21 and went super saiyan 2. "I will beat you."

"We'll see." 21 laughed. The fight began with each delivering a flurry of punches to the other. They then both launched a Kamehameha Wave at the same time. When the beams met, they locked into an intense struggle, neither yielding. Finally, the two beams caused an explosion, throwing both fighters back.

"I see the rumors about you are true. You really are strong. I believe there is only one person who may be stronger than you at this time. And that is Gohan while enraged. The one who defeated Cell. So Goku, what attack are you going to use now? The Spirit Bomb? The Warp Kamehameha?"

"Actually, I was planning on fighting with whatever attacks I need to use to beat you." Goku said. 21 rushed forward and punched Goku in the stomach. Goku staggered back in pain. When he looked up at the android, he was smiling. "Your not as strong as some of the foes I've faced." He began to laugh.

"What is so funny? I will kill you." 21 was obviously getting mad. He delivered a flurry of punches at Goku, knocking him down. He then kicked Goku over to where the group was standing. Gohan saw her father land in front of her and looked at their new enemy.

"That's it. I'm going to kill him." She yelled. A yellow aura surrounded her and her black hair turned gold, while still staying in its same position. Electricity was shooting off of her body. She walked slowly over to the android and looked at him.

"Ready to die?" she asked. 21 began to laugh.

"And you are…"

"My name is Gohan, and I'm going to finish you off right now."

"Your Gohan? Well, your not exactly what I was expecting, but if your as strong as I've heard, this will be fun." Gohan disappeared from sight and reappeared next to 21. She punched him in the side of the face, sending him flying. She teleported again, right in front of him, and punched him again, sending him in the opposite direction. Another teleport later, she was delivering a kick to his stomach, knocking him straight down into the water. After a few minutes, he comes rushing out of the water and slams a fist into Gohan's stomach. He follows this up with a flurry of punches and kicks. He flies back and is about to attack when the Kamehameha wave strikes him, knocking him away.

"I've had enough, Final Flash!" 21 yells as the blast hits Gohan, knocking her down to the ground. "I can't believe a half saiyan could do so much damage to me. Another few minutes and I may have lost. But now, no one can stop me."

"What about us?" Yamcha asked.

"If the last remaining saiyans couldn't stop me, what makes you think you can." Just then, a large green blast hit 21 in the chest.

"What was that!" he asked.

"Well, like you said, we probably would have gotten destroyed by you. So I used the dragon balls to bring someone here who could help." Krillin said.

"So, I guess it worked." 18 said.

"Yup. 21, allow me to introduce you to one of the last saiyans alive, Broly." A man with white pants and gold boots and wrist cuffs flew into view.

"So, you defeated Kakarot? We may have had our differences in the past, but now, I'm on their side." Broly said.

"Krillin, what did you wish for?" Tien asked.

"I wished that Broly would be transported to Earth on our side, so now, he's a good guy." Krillin smiled as he finished his sentence.

"Who are you? I have no data on you!" 21 yelled.

"A lack of data is the least of your problems. The real fight begins now." Broly said, transforming into a super saiyan.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon ball Z: An accidental wish

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own dbz

Broly stood there, staring down the android that had been fighting the Z-fighters. Krillin pulled a small bag out of his pocket. He pulled a couple of small beans out of the bag and fed them to the injured warriors. Each of them woke up and was healed instantly. Gohan looked up and saw Broly.

"What's he doing here?" she asked. "And why is he fighting #21?"

"Well, when I saw him fight Vegeta, I realized that if we fought him, he could use our attacks against us. So, I flew to the lookout and summoned Shenron." Krillin said.

"But we only had one wish left. How could you revive him and make him good?" #18 asked.

"Well, it turns out that he wasn't dead. After Goku and him fought on New Vegeta, he got into a saiyan space pod and flew here. He landed in a crater and was frozen in it, so all Shenron had to do was make Broly good, and get rid of his hatred of Goku, and the insanity. Dende found where Broly was, and I unfroze him, and explained what was happening. And he said he was sorry about what happened, and wanted to make it up to us. After a Senzu Bean, he was as good as new." Everyone looked up at the super saiyan.

"Well, looks like you have a lot of power, this should be fun." 21 said.

"Yes, it will be fun. Until I crush you." Broly replied. He flew toward the android with his fist raised. He launched a punch and sent 21 flying back. He responded with a Big Bang attack. Broly was shot down into the water below them.

"Well, looks like he wasn't as strong as he seemed." 21 said. He was breathing hard. "So, who's next?" A green light was visible under the water. Broly flew out of the water, surrounded by a ball of green energy. He laughed and a flurry of green blasts shot off of him. 21 was hit by a few of them, leaving him in quite a bit of pain.

"Just give up." Broly said.

"Never will I be defeated by a saiyan. I am the ultimate android. I am the ultimate warrior. I can not lose!" Broly merely laughed.

"Well then, maybe I should stop holding back." He then gathered his energy, immense waves of ki flying off of his body. When the light cleared, the familiar form of Broly's legendary super saiyan form was floating in the sky, with a shocked 21 staring at him.

"What…what are you?" 21 asked, fear in his voice.

"I am a legend, I am a saiyan, and most of all, I am your executioner." Broly said. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to the android. He launched a kick that sent the android flying into the water. He then through a volley of blaster shells into the water, each one creating an explosion when they hit anything. 21 emerged from the water with burns all over him along with scratches.

"You…monster." Was all 21 said before Broly moved in and started with a barrage of punches and kicks, ending with 21 being thrown into a mountain, bringing the mountain down with it. 21 made his way out of the mountain, only to see all of the Z-warriors standing in front of him.

"I…will…not…lose…to…you." He said. "I…have a…bomb…inside me. All…I…have to do…is activate…it. Then…you…die!" However, before he could do anything, Gohan moved forward and shot a Kamehameha wave through his stomach, blowing him into hundreds of pieces.

"They just don't make androids like they used to." She said.

"Dr. Gero really liked to put bombs in his androids." #18 said.

"Yeah, why is that?" Goku asked.

"Who knows, and who cares." Vegeta said. "We have more pressing concerns right now." The saiyan prince said. "Like what to do with him…" he then pointed to Broly.

"Well, we could get him a house in the mountains." Goku said.

"Are you insane! What if he goes crazy again? Then he can wipe everyone out." Vegeta yelled.

"He can't go crazy again, Shenron said he would always be sane and on our side." Krillin said.

"Well, I am still cautious of him, he still has the power to wipe us out if he wants to." Vegeta said.

"But I won't." Broly said. "I am on your side now. I will help to defend this planet, and its inhabitants." A little while later, thanks to a little help from Capsule Corp., Broly had a home in the mountains, not too far from the city. Everyone ate in celebration of their victory. Much to the displeasure of the Capsule Corp. chefs, there was another saiyan to feed. At the end of the feast, there was no food left. Goku was hesitant to go home at the end of the night, because he had taken Gohan training for a week, and a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Finally, everyone departed and went to their respective homes. When Goku and Gohan entered the house, they heard Chi-Chi in the kitchen, muttering to herself. Goku went in first.

"Goku, where have you been? You just disappeared for a week and took Gohan with you. How am I supposed to let you train our kids when I don't even know when I'm going to see them again?" Goku explained to Chi-Chi about everything that had happened during the last week, including the summoning of the dragon. She had of course known they were going to train, but she didn't know she was not going to see them for a week.

"So Gohan is stuck as a girl? Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, the dragon said something about it messing with reality." Goku said. This was the point Gohan decided to try to go to her room without Chi-Chi noticing.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" the mother asked. Gohan froze and looked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi gasped. A 12-year-old girl was standing there.

"Gohan, you look so…" Chi-Chi started.

"Well, I think it's time for everyone to get some sleep, we had a long day." Goku said. Everyone went to bed, all thinking about what the future would bring.

To be continued.

Authors note: I know that I have said Gohan was different ages, but I figured out that she would be about 12, so that is her age in this fic at this point. So, just disregard any previous age statements.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon ball Z: An accidental wish

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own dbz

The next couple of weeks went pretty normally. Chi-Chi had baby Goten. The entire group, including Broly, got together to celebrate. Vegeta got into fights with Goku and Broly, leading to him being in a bad mood all day, muttering about subordinates having no respect for their superiors. The group disbanded and went to their home. When Goku and his family got home, they all slept, until about 2 a.m. when Goten woke them all up with his crying. The next morning, everyone was in a bad, sleep-deprived mood.

"If he does that every night, I'm gonna fight him." Gohan said.

"He's just a baby Gohan, you have to be more understanding." Chi-Chi said. The Ox King chose this moment to come in, in a cheerful mood.

"Hello everyone! How is my new grandson?" he asked.

"Loud…" Gohan said. The Ox King laughed.

"You still have a great sense of humor Gohan!" he bellowed.

"Why are you here so early grandpa?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I'm here to visit with my new grandson! And the rest of you of course!" He then sat down at the table. "So, what are you all going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, Gohan and I need to go into the city to get her some new clothes." Chi-Chi said.

"What! But I just got new clothes. Why do I need to get more?" Gohan asked, a terrified expression on her face.

"Well, your now a year older, so a lot of your old clothes won't fit." Chi-Chi said.

"Dang." Gohan said. "But didn't we use all of the money?"

"No, we only used about 3000 zenny."

"Nooooooooooo!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh, its not that bad." Chi-Chi said.

"Uh, what about you Goku? What are you doing today?" the Ox King asked.

"Well, me and Vegeta and Broly are going to get together and spar, maybe Krillin and Piccolo too."

"And I get to spend the day with Goten!" the Ox King said.

An hour later, everyone was ready to go. Chi-Chi was wearing her normal outfit, as was Goku. Gohan was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of sneakers, and her hair tied into a ponytail. Goku took off towards Capsule Corp., while Chi-Chi and Gohan drove into the city. Chi-Chi had just recently gotten her drivers license. They arrived at the city mall, and got out of the car.

"Do we really need to get clothes today? A lot of my clothes still fit." Gohan complained.

"Yes, you need a lot of stuff." Chi-Chi responded. They both walked in, well actually, Gohan was more dragged in. And then dragged from store to store. After about 2 hours of shopping, Chi-Chi took the purchases to the car, with the help of 4 clerks and Gohan. They then drove to Capsule Corp., where the three adult saiyans were still sparring. After about twenty minutes of the fighting, all of the saiyan warriors were too tired to continue. They all had dinner at Capsule Corp., much to the displeasure of the kitchen staff. "We just restocked the kitchen." They said. Everyone went home, and fell asleep, all exhausted. Gohan, however, fell asleep scared. Chi-Chi said they needed to go get more stuff in a couple of days.

To be continued.

Authors Note: Sorry for the short updates, the next one will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragonball Z: An accidental wish.

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Note to my readers: Despite what I said at the end of the last chapter, no shopping shall be seen, or rather read. While I was sitting around, thinking of where this story should go, I was struck with an idea. So, This chapter, much like the show a few times, shall have a time skip. So, I hope my idea is good…but even if its not, it's going to the end. Anyway, on with the story.

One year had passed since our last chapter. Gohan, while in the city, met and befriended a girl named Videl, the daughter of Hercule, supposed champion of the Cell games. Videl and Gohan often hung out and trained together. Videl one time caught Gohan flying and ordered that she teach her how. All of the Z-warriors had settled in, and gotten used to peace. Krillin and 18 had gotten married, Goten and Trunks each got bigger, and slowly Gohan got more used to her predicament. However, this day, the world was about to make another change. A cloaked figure stood on a hill above Capsule Corp. His face was hidden. "Hmm, look at them. Some of the only remaining saiyans living amongst the humans as though they were humans themselves. Even Prince Vegeta…" He was referring to the party that was going on in the yard below. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and the rest of the gang were there. Vegeta and Goku were fighting again.

"Kakarot, I want you to fight me now. I will defeat you."

"Come on Vegeta, we fought yesterday…" Goku said.

"I don't care, I will prove my superiority."

The figure stood and watched the festivities. It was late at night when another figure approached him. "Sir, we have found the sixth one." The first man smiled. "Excellent. One more and the saiyan race shall be restored to its former glory." The two then flew off to a secure location. On the ground in front of them lay six glowing orange orbs. A third figure then landed in the clearing, and held up another Dragonball. The first man smiled again. "Finally, the time has come…" he said. The seven orbs began to glow much more than they had been.

"Eternal Dragon, I summon you!" the man shouted. A blinding light then shot out of the dragonballs and into the night sky. Shenron, the dragon of earth, was staring at the one who had summoned him this time. "Normally, you would be granted three wishes, however, since my last summon, I have thought of a way to grant a wish that was before unable to be granted. Name your two wishes, and all shall happen." The dragon said. The man just stood there for a moment. "I don't care about your other wish. Let that be granted to whoever wanted it. My wishes are simple dragon. I wish…"

Oops, sorry guys, little cliffhanger for a day or two. I know you all look forward to my updates…or I hope you do. Anyway, how am I supposed to keep you hooked if I don't have a cliffie once in a while? I will update in a day or two though. I wonder what the earlier wish could be…


	11. Chapter 11

Dragonball Z: An accidental wish

Chapter 11

A new world…sorta

Gohan wake up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and saw that her room was much bigger. "What the?" she said. She opened the door, and walked to the kitchen. "Why is our house so much bigger?" she asked herself. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "Morning mom." Gohan said. "Good morning Chi, how did you sleep?" Gohan stopped for a second. "Chi?" she asked. "Yeah…you know, your name. Are you okay?" Gohan looked at her mother and saw that she had a tail. _What in the world? Why does mom have a tail? _Gohan sat down and found that her own tail had grown back. "What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked. "Gohan looked up. "Nothing…" she said. "Um, I'm gonna go out for a little while. Um, where's dad?" she asked. "He went out earlier this morning to see Dende. He didn't tell me why, but he had better get back soon. He has a meeting with the king later." Chi-Chi said. Gohan went to her room to get changed. She saw many of the clothes she owned, but also some saiyan armor. She got dressed in some jeans and an orange shirt and went outside. "What is going on? What happened? Maybe I should go see Dende too." She said. With that, she took off toward the lookout.

--------On the lookout---------

Gohan landed on the lookout and saw Goku, Piccolo, and Dende talking. She walked over. "Hi Piccolo, Dende. Do you guys know what's going on?" she asked. Goku nodded. "That's what I came here to find out. For some reason, everyone seems to have become saiyans." Dende looked worried. "Well, I sensed that the dragon balls were used last night. This must be what the person wished for. I could use my powers to try to find out exactly what the wishes were." Piccolo, who had been very silent, spoke up. "That may be the best idea. If we can find out the wishes, we may be able to correct them." With that, Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo went to find a way to discover what had been wished for. Goku and Gohan decided to spar while they waited. About half an hour later, the three came out of the building to see them fight. The two landed. "Boy Gohan, you sure pack a punch." Goku said. "What did you guys find?" Dende looked at the two saiyans. "Well, I found a way to communicate with Shenron, so that we can ask him what was wished for, and we should be able to now." Dende said. He raised his hands to the sky and spoke. "Shenron! I call you now to here my questions!" A moment later, the familiar voice of the dragon was heard by all on the lookout. "What is it you want to ask of me?" he asked. Dende spoke up. "Shenron, we called on you to ask what wishes were made when last you were summoned." A moment of silence passed. "The wishes were for all humans on this planet to become saiyans, and that no wish may reverse this." Shenron said. "Who would wish for that?" Goku asked. "I am not sure. I could not see the wishers face." Gohan thought for a minute. "Wait. The dragon balls grant three wishes. What was the third?" she asked. "Because of the wishes that were made, I was able to grant a wish that could not have been granted before." The dragon told them. Goku looked confused. "But the only wish that couldn't be granted before was the wish to turn Gohan back into a boy…" Gohan, who looked equally confused, nodded. "Yeah, and I'm still a girl." She said. Just then, everyone on the lookout sensed a familiar power level. "Dad, mom told me you were up here. Guess what." A boy landed on the lookout. "Gohan?" Dende asked. The two former half-saiyans looked at each other. "This is…not right."

"So let me get this straight. Shenron granted our wish by making two Gohan's?" Goku asked. "It would seem so…" Dende said. "That would explain why mom was calling me Chi this morning." Gohan (who shall now be called Chi to cut down on confusion) said. "You know…" Dende said. "Shenron changed all of the human's memories, but not the saiyans. Since you two were half saiyan, maybe you can remember both pasts." Both of them thought for a moment. "Yeah, I can!" they said at the same time. "In this reality, we're twins." Chi said. "And everyone calls me Chi, short for Gochi."

"And…" Gohan started. "A lot of other things are different. The planet was always inhabited by saiyans in this reality. And, Nappa and Raditz are still alive." He said.

"What?" Goku asked. Dende looked at Goku. "Well, it would make sense. Raditz cam to Earth to get you to join them, if this planet always had saiyans on it, and they weren't on Planet Vegeta when it exploded. They must have come here to live."

"Also…" Continued Chi. "We live in the bigger house because in this reality we are a noble family because of how strong we are. But still, who would make this wish? It seems kind of weird. Could it have been Vegeta?"

Goku shook his head. "No, Vegeta wouldn't wish this. Even with all his talk, he would have tried before if he wanted to do something like this, but he wanted immortality."

"Then who? And why?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. But we had better get going." Goku said. The three saiyans sped off toward their home. Dende and Mr. Popo went into the lookout's main building.

"Um…hello? Are you done with your questions?" Shenron asked.

Goku, Chi, and Gohan walked into their home and heard a voice they hadn't heard in a long time. "Ah, Kakarot. I was wondering when you would get back." Raditz said.

"Raditz? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our sparring match. Not to mention me spending some time with my niece and nephews." Raditz said, smiling.

_Some of the Earth's culture must have been mixed in with this new reality. Saiyans never cared about family on planet Vegeta. _Goku thought to himself. "Well, I have to go meet with Vegeta in a little while, but we can spar after that." He said.

"Fine, I'll wait here for you." Raditz said. "Maybe have a match with the kids."

On a mountain, overlooking the city, a cloaked figure watches the residents go about their routines. "Why did you make this wish again?" another figure asked.

"All part of my plan. More saiyans means more strong fighters. Not to mention, it was an easy and safe way to make my presence known." The first said.

"Yeah, well all of these monkeys running around makes me sick. When can we destroy them?" a third asked.

"We will attack in due time. Soon, we shall make ourselves known to Kakarot and his friends…"

End chapter 11.

Ooh, another cliffhanger. I am getting evil with these things lately. Who could our mysterious friends be? You'll find out.


End file.
